


Anonymous

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: This is the sort of thing Robb Stark would never do: have sex with a total stranger in a dirty club bathroom.He loves every second of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there is literally nothing redeeming about this it is pure self-indulgence i'm sorry

_I don't belong here,_ Robb thinks as he wipes a thin sheen of sweat and glitter from his brow, taking another sip of his beer to try and cool him down, even though it's definitely lukewarm by now. It's too fucking hot in this club, and Robb doesn't know if they've got the central heating up to high or it's coming over from the throng of bodies on the dance floor, bumping and grinding shamelessly. Robb doesn't think this place is sex-on-premises, at least, not officially. He's been to gay clubs before, with friends, since he's not gay (mostly), but they were always quieter, more subdued. Nothing here is quiet. Everything is loud and bright and hot and sweaty and neon and... tacky. But the drinks are cheap, which is why it's Renly and Loras' favourite destination. Robb only came to keep an eye on Sansa, even though she rolled her eyes and asked how much trouble she could possibly get into at a gay club, and it's really not worked out because she and Margaery disappeared ages ago and Robb has no idea where they are. He has no idea where Renly and Loras are either, leaving him all alone in this club and not really sure what he's meant to do here.

Across the dancefloor he catches the eye of a man. He automatically blushes and wants to look away, but this man gives him a wicked smirk and doesn't let him. Robb can't see him very well among the blinding strobe lights, but he can make out long dark hair and the glint of a silver earring, some tattoo on his neck though he's not sure what it's of, and a pretty blond twink rubbing his arse up against him. For a moment, Robb imagines if it was him there instead, rubbing and grinding without shame, feeling this dark-haired man hard against his arse, turning around and whispering dirty words, asking if they can't–

Robb drains his bottle and slams it down on the bar. He needs to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Once he's done his business Robb splashes some water on his face, trying to quell the flush under his skin. It's a lot colder in the bathrooms than it is out on the floor, in fact he can see his arms turning to gooseflesh right now, and yet the heat won't seem to leave him. They're not nice these bathrooms – one of the lights is broken and the walls are an ugly grey-green colour, there's no soap in the soap dispensers and the floors look like they could do with a good mop – which is probably why they're so empty; nobody's visiting them unless they have to.

Robb's still slumped over the sink, a little out of breath, when he hears the door swing open. He turns and sees a man – the man from the floor, with his dark hair and neck tattoo and filthy smirk. The light is better here, so Robb can make out more of his features; the tattoo seems to be of some sort of octopus, and there's a silver chain around his neck that brings out his light blue eyes, he's wearing black ripped skinny jeans so tight they almost look painful and a white t-shirt soaked with _something_ that clings and highlights his lean muscle. Fuck, he's _hot_.

The man grins when he sees Robb, and immediately casts his eye over to one of the empty cubicles. “So, how 'bout it then?”

Robb turns bright red. _I've given him the wrong idea,_ he thinks, horrified, and he should clear up the matter, apologise for the confusion but explain that while Robb's sure this man is lovely, and he'd be totally willing to go out for coffee or something sometime, he's just not the kind of guy who does things like this, but looking at this stranger with his wicked grin he finds himself saying: “Y-yeah, alright.”

 _What am I doing?_ he thinks, but not for very long because the stranger is on him in a second, smashing their mouths together while he drags Robb into a stall and locks the door behind them without even looking, and Robb has no idea how he managed that but he supposes it's something you get better at with practice, and Robb finds his back against the wall as this stranger parts his legs with a thigh coming up between them, and Robb starts grinding down as he fists his hand in this man's hair, biting and sucking at his lips, while the stranger yanks at Robb's zip. This is too much, too fast and Robb can't help but wish it was going faster. His jeans fall loose and clunky from his hips, and when Robb looks down at his mom jeans and threadbare old wolf t-shirt he feels kind of underdressed, but the stranger doesn't seem to mind, squeezing Robb's cock through his grey cotton briefs.

“Fuck, that feels big,” the stranger murmurs as he breaks the kiss, and Robb can't help but groan and buck into the touch, almost embarrassed he's so hard from no more than a little kissing and grinding. “That's gonna feel fucking amazing down my throat.”

 _What?_ Robb almost asks, but he's too breathless to speak and in the blink of an eye the stranger is on his knees, mouthing at Robb's cock through his underwear, and a line of fire sparks up his spine and makes him cry out: “Fuck!”

He's got his hands tangled in this stranger's hair and is thrusting against his face now. Once Robb realises that, he loosens his grip with a flush. “Sorry,” he mutters.

The stranger grins up at him. “Don't apologise, I love it.”

“O-oh.” Then his jeans and his briefs come down to his knees, and his cock springs out red and dripping and obscene. The stranger _licks his lips_ , and then swallows it deep in one big gulp.

Robb's hand flies up to his mouth, smothering a wail that he doesn't have the breath to give voice to anyway. This man is absolutely merciless, sucking hard and fast and brutal until Robb thinks his knees are going to give way under him, until the has to bite his palm to stop himself screaming at the pleasure, or sobbing, or probably both. A pleased hum comes from around Robb's cock and that makes him moan, loud and shameless, back arching off the cubicle wall as his body begs for more. He finds one of his hands twisted in that long dark hair, hesitating. _Don't apologise, I love it._ So with a shaky grip, Robb pulls this stranger forward and shoves his cock right down the back of his throat.

The man gags the tiniest bit at first, and Robb winces with guilt, but then he lets out a pleased moan and deep throats like an expert, and Robb really does wail then, smacking his head painfully against the wall as he buries every inch of himself, feeling absolutely smothered with desire. He twists and writhes as the stranger starts to bob his head, wild and reckless, a hand coming up to cup and rub at Robb's balls, and Robb can feel them tightening, it'll be over soon.

 _No, no, I don't want to stop, I'm not ready yet._ He's not sure he'll ever have the guts to do something like this again. Desperately, he tries to think about something else, he tries to read the graffiti on the bathroom wall – but that doesn't help, because the messages written there are all filthy, they're all words like _cumslut_ and _whore_ and _for a good time call..._ and then Robb wails into his palm again and starts to come.

He's shuddering his way through one of the best orgasms of his life, so it takes him awhile to notice the man coughing around his come. Once the pleasure's faded a little, he pulls back with a flush of shame. “Sorry,” he says. “I – I meant to warn you–”

The man raises a hand to silence him, swallowing ostentatiously, before he grins. “Don't worry. I saw it coming.” Robb wants to roll his eyes at the pun, but then the man licks Robb's come off his lips and _moans_ , so his eyes go wide instead. If he's being entirely honest, he doesn't hate the taste of come himself, but he wouldn't moan for it like that. Would he?

His stranger pulls himself back up with his hands on Robb's hips, and Robb struggles to get his breath back, which isn't any easier with this stranger looming above him, lips so close together Robb can practically taste himself. The man chuckles, voice dropping to a low murmur: “now mate, you have any problem returning the favour?”

Robb bites his lip so as not to whimper aloud. He drops to his knees in an instant, hissing slightly in pain as they whack against the hard floor, but it doesn't matter, nothing matters except getting this man's cock in his mouth, now. Those fucking skinny jeans don't make it easy though, and Robb tugs and pulls recklessly, whining in frustration. The man kicks his thigh. “Oi, these cost me over a hundred quid. Your tear them and I'll fucking sue.”

He rolls his eyes. “You don't even know my name,” he points out, but he is a little more careful, and he's rewarded since the man's jeans finally fall down to his thighs, which is good enough, and Robb can pull his tight black briefs down with them. And then there is just this man's cock, this stranger's cock, and Robb is about to suck a stranger's cock in public bathroom, kneeling on the dirty floor, and it's something he'd never do and he wants to do it right now.

 _Too fast,_ Robb thinks as soon as he opens his mouth, taking it halfway down and already feeling like his gag reflex is not going to put up with this, but he can't stop now. The man groans, bracing his hands on the wall above Robb's head, and Robb gently holds onto his hips to guide him further, deeper in. It doesn't really taste like much, just salt and sweat and precome, but it tastes _nice_ , and Robb wants more. “Ah, fuck,” his stranger whispers, tension strumming through his body, and Robb can tell he's holding back, trying not to fuck into Robb's mouth – maybe he can tell how inexperienced Robb is – and Robb is grateful even if he kind of wishes the man wouldn't. He knows he has no idea how to deep throat, but... he wants to. _Just for a little bit. Just a second. I won't hurt myself, I'll pull back when I need to, but I wanna take it all the way. Just the once._

So he tries. It's harder than he gave it credit for, no pun intended, and when he moves just another inch up he's already choking, but he's nowhere near done yet. God, it's so _long._ He looks up and makes eye contact with this man, who looks surprised and a little concerned, but also has his eyes blown wide with desire. Robb digs his nails into the stranger's hips to force him in more, and the man moans and closes his eyes.

Robb has to close his eyes too as he feels himself start to gag and cough, precome dripping down his throat, and he knows this is too much but he's not done yet. He won't be satisfied until he's taken the whole thing, buried his face in this man's public hair, and finally he manages it, breathing in the heady scent as best he can. A tear slips from his eye.

He holds himself there as long as his body can stand, shuddering all over with desire, going woozy and probably very purple from the lack of air. It _hurts_ ; his mouth was not designed for this, and Robb knows he's already hard again and it's been what, five minutes? Finally, he can't take anymore and tears away, turning his head, wracked with coughs and gasping for breath.

“Hey, hey, hey,” comes the man's voice, nervous, as he runs his fingers through Robb's hair. Robb looks back up at him. “You alright?”

Robb manages a shaky grin and nods. “Sorry,” he says with another cough. “Got a bit carried away.”

“You can keep going?”

“Fuck yeah,” says Robb, finally doing the sensible thing, wrapping his hand around the base to manage what he's not ready for yet. _I'll have to practice,_ he thinks, and then blushes slightly. He's better off not thinking. His stranger moans as Robb takes him back between his lips, and Robb echoes it, bobbing his head fast, sucking lewd and greedy. With his other hand he starts to stroke his own cock softly. He keeps his eyes open this time, looking up at his handsome stranger as he groans and starts to give in, starts to fuck into Robb's mouth, and then he looks back down, to the floor littered with cheap toilet paper and empty condom wrappers. He looks across to the wall saying things like _cockwhore_ and _bottom bitch_ , and he knows none of it is actually describing him but still, he's never felt so humiliated in his life. He's never felt better in his life.

“Hey,” he whispers as he pulls off again, the man frowning down at him like _why have you stopped?_ , and Robb knows he's had a bad idea before he even knows what the idea is. “Do you have a condom? ...Lube?”

“Yeah. In my pockets,” the man says, bemused. He's halfway through getting a blowjob, so Robb can't blame him for taking a few moments to figure it out. When he does though, he chuckles, and places his thumb over Robb's swollen bottom lip. “Do you wanna get fucked, baby?”

Robb moans and closes his eyes. _So that's the bad idea._ “Yes,” he whispers. He can't believe he'd do this, he can't believe he'd even bring it up, but the man grins and pulls him to his feet.

Getting into position is tricky, the cubicle is too damn small, and Robb almost trips over his jeans as they fall around his ankles. “Turn around,” the stranger tells him, and Robb does, putting his hands on the wall and sticking his arse out, bracing himself. Presenting himself. He knows how pathetic he must look, but it doesn't matter, all that matters is the fingers cool with lube running down his spine and over his hot, needy hole.

“Fuck. You've got a perfect little arse, you know? Like a peach. Yeah, I'd eat that peach all day,” the man mutters in his ear, and Robb groans softly, not really sure how to respond.

“Thanks?” he says, and his stranger just chuckles again, before his slick finger buries itself in Robb down to the knuckle, and he gasps, loud.

“Fuck, you're tight,” says the man, and Robb wonders if he should mention– “It been a while since you did this?”

“Yeah,” says Robb, which is not technically a lie. Forever is a while.

“I'll be gentle then.” Robb bites his lip to keep from saying _please don't_. The man's finger crooks and twists until Robb's whole body sparks with pleasure, he whines and thumps one hand against the wall, pushing himself back. “That the spot?”

“Mmhmm,” Robb says, not terribly eloquent but he thinks that can be forgiven right now. The stranger curls his finger over it and rubs hard and fast and brutal, and Robb practically fucking mewls. “Oh god, yeah, there, just like that, fuck.”

“ _Just_ like that?” comes the question. “Sure you don't want another then?”

Robb gasps, his palms tensing against the cubicle. “Y-yeah, fuck, another, more.”

“Patience,” the man teases, but he doesn't make Robb wait, prying him open with a second finger. Robb lets out a cry he has to bite his lip to smother. This, at least, is familiar – he does this to himself all the time.

“A-another?”

His stranger scoffs. “I haven't even gotten this one all the way in yet.” Robb flushes, embarrassed for being greedy and needy, and really he should be embarrassed by all of this, but he just can't make himself think. That second finger slides deep inside him, spreading him open, getting him loose, and Robb feels so...

“Oh, fuck me, fuck me please...”

“I'm getting there,” insists the stranger, and when his third finger pushes inside but Robb bites his lip to keep down any noise of pain because he just can't wait, he doesn't want to wait for it to stop hurting, he wants it now, and maybe he's kind of getting off on the pain in fact but that's a little frightening to think about so he won't.

“Look at you, look at that tight arse eating my fingers right up,” says the man as he splays his fingers, spreads Robb right open and Robb feels open, he feels exposed, like all his dirtiest most shameful parts are on display. “You want my cock now, baby?”

 _"Yes_ ,” Robb hisses, almost beyond words.

“Alright,” and Robb has to bite his lip again so he won't whimper when the man pulls his fingers out. Unwittingly, he spreads his legs wider and sticks his arse further out. _How fucking desperate I am._ “You feel that?” The stranger takes his cock in hand and lines it up with Robb's arse, rubbing it back and forth over his slick hole, and Robb moans softly at the teasing. “How fucking hard it is for that pretty arse of yours? You want it inside you now?”

“Fuck, yeah, put it inside me.” Part of Robb wonders where he learnt to speak like this, where he learnt to let go of – well, everything – if this can really be happening or if it's all some filthy dream, and whether he will hate himself for it as soon and they're done.

The head of that cock pushes inside him and Robb's moans aren't soft at all.

It's _big_ , thick and long and Robb can still feel the burn it left at the back of his throat, and it's burning his arse too, but it's _good_ , it's a satisfying sort of hurt. Robb gasps and pushes himself back, needy and eager, wanting more, wanting that whole cock buried inside him – but his stranger is slow, gentle, working him open centimetre by centimetre and Robb keeps thinking it can't possibly feel any better, but then it _does_.

He wants to ignore the pain and he does his best, but he's new to this, and so once it's a bit over halfway in it's too much, he lets out a howl. “Wait, wait, wait,” he gasps, and the stranger stops.

“Mate, too much? You need me to pull out?”

“No no no no no, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop,” Robb begs, utterly shameless. “Just... give me a moment... oh...” He doesn't understand how he can feel like this, too full and yet somehow, not full enough. He wants to reach back and see if he can spread his arse wider with his hands, but he knows if he tried moving them he'd just fall over. “Sorry, I didn't realise it would feel so – so–”

He doesn't know how that sentence ends, but it gives the man fucking him pause. “What, have you not done this before?”

Robb turns bright red. Shit, he really didn't meant to give that away. “I – I'm no virgin,” he says. “And I've been with men before. I've just not...”

“Been fucked up the arse. Okay. Shit.” There's a pause, and a feeling of dread settles in Robb's stomach. What if this man thinks he's stupid now, stupid and pathetic, doesn't want to waste his time with a blushing virgin? “...Eh, whatever. Bit slutty for your first time, but you asked for it.”

Robb moans, and finds himself pushing back again, forcing his stranger's cock into him until he can feel his balls resting against his arse. The man lets out a groan of pleasure and surprise as Robb feels himself absolutely skewered, panting for breath. “Say that again,” he whispers.

“Say what?”

If there is any shame left in Robb, it rises to his cheeks in a blush now. He doesn't know if the man genuinely doesn't know or if he's just teasing, but either way he gives in and repeats himself with a whimper. “Call me a slut,” he begs.

“...Huh.” A pause, and then another chuckle as the man slowly starts to pull out the tiniest bit. “You like that, do you?”

Robb gives another soft moan as he feels that hard cock grazing his insides, leaving him barely any emptier and yet still squirming at the loss. “Yeah,” he whispers. In truth, he didn't really realise that until this moment – he always sort of suspected he might, but most of the people he's had sex with in his life have been pretty vanilla, and all the ones who weren't always wanted him to be on top. He's secretly always wanted to explore it, but could never bring himself to bring it up with anyone. Although why he can share his kinks with the total stranger he's fucking in a club bathroom when he couldn't with any of the people he fucked because he seemingly loved them is beyond him.

“Like being treated like the filthy whore you are?”

He gasps as the man's cock pushes back in _deep_ , balls-deep, and Robb can only moan as he spreads his legs wider and pushes back against it, trying desperately to take more, even when he's already full to bursting and not sure if there's even any more to take.

“Look at you, giving up your virgin arse to a total stranger in the toilets of some club,” the man taunts him, and Robb's cock fucking aches hearing those words. “Anyone could come in, you know. I think they have been. I think people have been coming in and out all night, listening to you begging and whining like a slut.”

He's still slow when he pulls out but his thrusts back in are _hard_ , and every time he moves his thrusts get deeper, faster, rougher, and Robb cannot tell what's better, the massive cock in his arse, or the filthy words the man attached to it is murmuring at him. “Oh, you like that too,” he chuckles, and Robb moans, because he _does._ “You want everyone to hear you like this, to laugh and whisper when you walk out of here limping.”

“Oh god, _yes_ ,” he gasps, and he never knew that, but yeah, he wants everyone to know what a filthy slut he is; he doesn't want to be the golden boy anymore, he wants to be this strange handsome filthy man's whore and have _everyone_ know. It should be terrifying, the very idea that someone might know what he's up to, and it is, but it's the best sort of terrifying – it's like he's rushing on a rollercoaster and he never wants to get off. Except he _really_ wants to get off.

“Dirty bitch,” the man grunts as he digs his nails into one of Robb's hips, slapping his arse and making him jump before squeezing his flesh with both hands, pulling him even further onto this man's cock.

Robb moans as he's pushed and pulled back and forth, bruising his wrists against the cubicle wall. “Harder.”

“Fuck,” is all his stranger says, but he does it, giving it to Robb utterly without mercy, splitting his arse wide open with that cock on every single thrust, and Robb is writhing and wailing and his knees are about to give up the ghost, and it all feels so fucking wrong, it all feels so fucking _good_.

“Touch me,” he begs.

The stranger laughs. “What, not so much of a slut you can come just from a cock up your arse?” And honestly, Robb's not sure, maybe he could, maybe he wants to try it now, but when the stranger's hand closes around his aching prick it feels so good he couldn't possibly say no. “There you go. Go on, come for me, come all over my hand you little whore.”

Robb whines and bucks into the fist squeezing him into ecstasy, and then as he trembles on the edge, he looks up at the wall, and all the filth written there – he drinks it in. He's being fucked so hard his vision is starting to go blurry, so he can't really read, beneath it all is that one word: _slut._

He screams, and comes harder than he ever has in his life.

There's no explaining it, the absolutely fire that seems to spread through his body as come spurts from his cock all over the wall and floor, leaving another mark of depravity. “Oh fuck,” grunts the man, and then he grabs Robb even harder and just fucking takes him, fucks him straight through his orgasm like he's nothing but a hole to come in. Finally he buries himself down to his balls and stops, coming with a long, deep moan. Robb almost hopes he'll feel _it_ , hot and filthy and dripping out of him, any second now, but then he remembers he mentioned the condom, so his stranger probably used one. It's for the best; if he's going to have sex with strangers he should at least use protection, but still – Robb can't help but feel a little disappointed. That's worrying.

For a moment they stay there, trying to get their breath back, and Robb's pulse is still racing – part of him really doesn't want this man to pull out, because when he does it'll be over, and Robb will have to go back to being himself again: the golden boy who's so sweet and proper and respectable, who'd never do anything like this – no matter how good it felt. But pull out the man does, taking the condom off and tossing it into the toilet. Robb turns his head and frowns. “You know, that'll clog the pipes.”

The man looks down at him, bemused, and then just shrugs before he pushes flush.

Robb finally pushes himself back into a standing position, groaning, and goes woozy from the rush of blood to – or from, more likely – his head. “Ah fuck,” he mutters, holding a hand to his brow. Then he stretches a little, and his back practically screams in protest. “Ah, fuck!”

“You right?”

Robb gasps, reaching back to try and rub himself better. “Yeah, fine, I just – think I pulled a muscle in my back.” He groans in pain again. “I think I pulled _every_ muscle in my back.”

The stranger chuckles. “Yeah, well, that can happen when you're at ninety degrees with some guy railing you. Believe me, I'd know.” Robb blushes, remembering what they just did, how wonderful it was, and how absolutely disgusting. “You know, I had a feeling like I was going to end up bottoming tonight. Probably why I was such a cockslut while sucking you off. Shows what my intuition's worth.”

“Oh.” Robb feels a little guilty then, like he's denied this man what he really wanted. “I mean, if you wanted, we could wait a bit and...?”

The stranger scoffs at him. “Three times in half an hour? What are you, some kind of sexbot?”

Robb flushes. “No, I just–” god, why is he so bad at this? “–don't really know the etiquette, that's all. I'm – I'm not the sort of guy who does this very often.”

“I kind of gathered that,” smirks the stranger. “Still: you took to it like a duck to water. Or whatever the sexy version of that metaphor is.”

Robb raises an eyebrow. “There's a sexy version of that metaphor?”

“There's a sexy version of every metaphor, if you think about it hard enough.”

He has to laugh. “Right then,” he says, and despite how awkward the situation is, there's something bizarrely fond between them now – almost as if they've been friends for years.

_Oh god don't fall in love with the guy who just fucked you in a public bathroom Stark, you can't._

“Anyway, it's fine,” says the man. “Didn't mind tapping that at all. Although if we run into each other again, I might want to try having that thick dick inside me. It was pretty nice to suck on, after all.”

“Well if I got your number, that might be a bit easier,” Robb says before he can think about it.

The stranger stares at him a moment, smile slowly falling off his face, and then he averts his eyes. “'I'm not sure that's a good idea,” he mutters, suddenly sounding just as awkward as Robb feels. Robb can feel his heart sink in his chest.

“Oh.”

“Don't worry mate, it's not you, just–” the man sighs and meets his eye again. “I'm not very good at the whole... commitment thing. Trust me, you don't wanna get tangled up in that.”

The warning bells should be ringing in Robb's head, given he is basically the world's worst serial monogamist – or so Sansa says, and really, she's one to talk – but he cannot bring himself to listen. There are a lot of things he could say to that, from _we don't have to get into a 'commitment thing'_ to _but I think I would want to_ , but he doesn't want to push it. “Alright,” he says. “But still: will I see you around?”

His stranger stares at him for a long moment, and then smirks. “Maybe,” he says. “You come here often?”

“Sometimes,” Robb lies, but he doesn't think it will be a lie after tonight.

That makes the man grin. “Alright. Next week. Same time, same place.”

 _It's a date,_ Robb manages to stop himself blurting out, so instead he just says “great.”

The stranger keeps grinning as he pulls his tiny skinny jeans back up, struggling a little, and Robb manages to smother a laugh. “Right,” he says once he's mostly-decent again. “Better get out of here before they really do hear us and kick us out.”

Robb nods, even though the thought this man's about to leave fills him with a slight sense of panic. “I like your neck tattoo, by the way,” he says.

The man looks surprised, but smiles. “Thanks. 'Fraid your neck's a little bare though,” he says. Robb frowns. “Gonna have to put some hickeys there next time. Add some colour.”

Robb grins and slaps his forearm. “Go on, get out of here. Isn't leading me into temptation once enough?”

“Mm, not nearly enough,” he says, but he does start to walk away, and part of Robb wants to follow – but he doesn't, not least because he doesn't think he'll be walking straight for a little while yet.

“By the way,” the man turns to say to him just before he opens the door, “I'm Theon.”

“Robb.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

“Oh, I know.”

Theon laughs and then exits, leaving Robb leaning against the wall – his limbs all ache and his arse feels sore and empty, but satisfied too. He tries to catch his breath, and figure out what the hell he's just done.


End file.
